A conventional wireless transceiver includes a buffer memory that is used to buffer data that is ready to be transmitted or written. However, based on the restrictions conveyed by the conventional architecture of buffer memories, it is hard for a buffer memory to transmit and receive simultaneously. This may result in ineffective transmission due to the data throughput being limited when the buffer memory cannot be fully filled within a short period of time.